crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sgt D Grif/RIP
12:16 Sgt D Grif (indeed) 12:16 Commander Church *is practicing special ability with Mari in background* 12:16 Prototype Trickster X: *Watches from a distance* Man I'm so glad, I don't know those people. 12:17 Marquis-B589 ( http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5tuj1TgAL1qmn6pyo1_500.jpg ( wtf lol 12:17 Sgt D Grif (Compared to the anime I've seen, that's pretty normal ) 12:18 Marquis-B589 (wb yoko 12:18 Sgt D Grif (Ok chat deff didn't tell me Yoko left) 12:18 Marquis-B589 ( She was away 12:18 Sgt D Grif (That didn't pop up either ) Welcome to the CrossOverRp Wiki chat 12:19 Marquis-B589 ( ah lol 12:19 Sgt D Grif (that should fix anything) 12:19 Yoko Littner (Back I read your actions) 12:19 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *pointing blades at Yokos while engulfed in flames* Commander Church has joined the chat. 12:19 Sgt D Grif (wb church) 12:19 Yoko Littner *Unsheathes Katana* I don't want to fight you, but if I do. So be it. *Teleports behind Ellora and slashs at her* 12:20 Commander Church (Hey 12:20 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Charging at Marq and starts slashing at him* 12:20 Marquis-B589 *Uses the blade to block the slashes* 12:20 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *turns at the last second and blocks with a flaming blade and screeches in anger before pushing it away* 12:20 Yoko Littner *Jumps back* 12:21 Commander Church *is inconspicuously on fire in the background, yet somehow unaffected* 12:21 Sgt D Grif Ellora: You don't fucking learn do you? *shoots flames from the sword* 12:21 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Splits it into 2 Katanas and continues attacking him* 12:21 Sgt D Grif (Badass Ellora is badass) 12:21 Yoko Littner *Deflects it back at you* You're being quite reckless Ellora. 12:21 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *absorbs it back into the sword* Coming from Miss "I blew up a city" 12:21 Yoko Littner You don't know what you're dealing with. 12:21 Marquis-B589 *Growls* Enough! *manages to make her drop one of them and kicks her away* 12:22 Yoko Littner *Katanas splits into 2* 12:22 Commander Church *shooting fire everywhere; then puts them out :3* 12:22 Yoko Littner *Katana splits into 2* (correction Yoko: *Lands and then teleports* 12:22 Marquis-B589 *phases out,following her* 12:22 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Slashing at Marq while teleporting* *Lands onto the floor and picks my other Katana up* 12:23 Sgt D Grif Ellora: I am dealing with idiots. I kinda learned how to do after being around Grif on a daily basis. At least he didn't go around stabbing everyone in the back. 12:23 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Lands onto the floor and pcisk my other Katana up* (Correction) 12:23 Marquis-B589 *Appears at the top of a tree,looking down on her* I'm done with people like you.... 12:23 Yoko Littner Yeah? Yoko: *Stops for a second* .... 12:23 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *becomes more engulfed in flames and slashes in a fury at Yoko* *meanwhile I collapse in pain* 12:24 Yoko Littner *Dodging every slash* Commander Church has left the chat. 12:24 Yoko Littner *Kicks Sword out of her hand and then puts my Katanas to her throat* Commander Church has joined the chat. 12:24 Yoko Littner If I didn't care for Grif....I would kill you. 12:25 Marquis-B589 What the fuck happened to you....*At the original yoko* You aren't the yoko i once knew.... 12:25 Sgt D Grif Ellora: What are you going to do, stab a spirit? *dissolves into a wisp of flames and reforms a few feet away* It's gonna take a lot more than that. 12:25 Yoko Littner Thought you would do that....*Stands there* 12:25 Marquis-B589 *lowers head* What happened...*Growls and charges at the yoko2* 12:25 Sgt D Grif *meanwhile I am screaming in pain due to some sort of link between me and ellora* 12:25 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....*Dodges then trips him* 12:25 Marquis-B589 *Jumps up and side kicks her* 12:26 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Blocks it and slides back* 12:26 Commander Church *tries tending to Grif, 730n0miei5 it is useless 12:26 Sgt D Grif *The sword reforms into Ellora's hand* What are you going to do when you run out of people to kill? 12:26 Yoko Littner Yoko: I....I give up.... *Drops Katanas* 12:26 Prototype Trickster X: *Still from afar* Damn pixy chick just showed sexy she demon what's up. 12:26 Sgt D Grif (church what did you do to me?) 12:26 Commander Church *although *dafuq 12:26 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Looks at Marq* Kill me..... 12:26 Sgt D Grif (I don't want to be 730n0miei5ed) 12:27 Commander Church (Sorry; it's the phone I tell you 12:27 Marquis-B589 *grabs her by the through but isn't squeezing her throat* What happened.... 12:27 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....I don't know.... 12:27 Commander Church *tryin to help Grif * 12:27 Marquis-B589 *Drops her* i can't....*walks past her to the other yoko* 12:27 Yoko Littner *Looks at Yoko* YOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? 12:27 Sgt D Grif *My skin literally starts to dissolve off* 12:27 Yoko Littner Yoko: *On Knees staring at the ground* 12:27 Commander Church What the... 12:28 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *Smacks Yoko while she's distracted* 12:28 Yoko Littner *Glares at Ellora* *Then looks at Grif* GRIF!! *Starts running to him* 12:28 Commander Church *takes out med kit; tries whatever I can to help Grif* 12:28 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *forms in front of Grif* Don't pretend to care about him 12:28 Commander Church Shut up; we DO care 12:29 Yoko Littner ....OUT OF MY WAY! *Gets on knees and tries to care for him* I...I'm sorry... 12:29 Marquis-B589 *Stands infront of them* Yoko...what happened to you...you aren't the women i once knew.... 12:29 Commander Church ... 12:29 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *says nothing and simply watches* 12:29 Marquis-B589 You didn't go around killing people... 12:29 Yoko Littner I...I'm...sorry Grif.... 12:29 Sgt D Grif *is screaming in pain as the rest of my skin comes off* 12:29 Commander Church You're gonna be ok, right? Your immortal... 12:30 Marquis-B589 *Closes eyes and puts a hand on grifs head* This is going to suck... 12:30 Commander Church Right? RIGHT?! 12:30 Yoko Littner ..N...n....no This can't be happening..... 12:30 Marquis-B589 *Starts to concentrate,has the damage is going into me,leaving him* 12:30 Sgt D Grif *weakly* I'm fucking immortal... I'll be... f-f *my neck snaps* 12:30 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Walking towards them holding my Katanas* 12:30 Commander Church *takes off helmet; throws it aside in rage/sadness* 12:31 Yoko Littner This is different though.... Yoko: *Is behind Yoko* Yoko.... 12:31 Marquis-B589 *Stops* Fuck... 12:31 Yoko Littner Y...yes? *Turns around and gets up* Yoko: I'm sorry but...I must....*Stabs her* 12:31 Commander Church *unusually calm, neutral tone* Who is the cause of this 12:31 Marquis-B589 ....... 12:31 Yoko Littner Ack..... *Looks at her* 12:32 Sgt D Grif Ellora *voice distorted*: You're going to pay for this Yoko 12:32 Yoko Littner W...why.... 12:32 Marquis-B589 *Tackles the other yoko into a tree* WHAT THE FUCK! 12:32 Commander Church WHO 12:32 Yoko Littner Yoko: You are more sinister than I am.... 12:32 Sgt D Grif Ellora: You aren't just going to get a free death... you're going to burn for your entire life... 12:32 Yoko Littner *Teleports back to her* Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. 12:32 Yoko Littner ...*Looking at Ellora* 12:32 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *starts growing larger as Grif's body dissolves* 12:32 Prototype Trickster X:*Still watching from afar* Sexy she-demon nooooo! *Falls out of the tree he's in* 12:33 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Starts crying* *Pulls out a picture looks at it and smiles* 12:33 Commander Church *slowly turns to Ellora* it's yo 12:33 Marquis-B589 *Walks to them* 12:33 Sgt D Grif Ellora: No shit it's me. He'll be fine 12:33 Yoko Littner *Dies* 12:33 Commander Church YOU 12:34 Marquis-B589 *closes eyes abit* i don't understand.... 12:34 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....I'm sorry......*Kneels down and closes her eyes* 12:34 Sgt D Grif Ellora: So I drained a little power from him, when this shit's done with, he'll come back like he always does... Ellora: Right? 12:34 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Turns towards Ellora* No....he won't. 12:34 Commander Church *purely silent* 12:34 Marquis-B589 what.... What do you mean by he won't? 12:34 Yoko Littner Yoko: You don't understand how much Yoko loves him..... Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. 12:35 Sgt D Grif Ellora: Well then maybe I shou- *suddenly Ellora is shot down by a much darker form* 12:35 Yoko Littner Yoko: She's taken way too much energy from Grif for him to revive.... 12:35 Marquis-B589 ELLORA! 12:35 Yoko Littner Yoko: You deserved that... 12:35 Sgt D Grif Evil Ellora: Well well... my counterpart had a breakdown.. 12:35 Marquis-B589 *Runs to her* What the fuck... 12:35 Commander Church *looks up at darker form with pure hatred-eyes like in Halo four ending* 12:36 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Looks directly at Evil Ellora in the eye* 12:36 Sgt D Grif Dark Ellora: *snaps a wrist toward Ellora and begins absorbing her* Ellora: G-guyss... I'm sorry I got too car--- carried awayyy.... 12:36 Yoko Littner Yoko: N...NO MORE!!! **Eyes Dilate and glow gold** Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. 12:36 Commander Church *eyes start to glow red* I... 12:36 Marquis-B589 *A purple light emerges from my wings* *It forms into Mei Mei * 12:36 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Things start orbiting around me* 12:36 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-ELLORA! *Her eyes glow crimson* 12:36 Commander Church WILL.... 12:36 Sgt D Grif Dark Ellora: Now one immortal soul is quite a boost to my power, but once I'm done with you lot, I can get the rest of his copies. 12:37 Commander Church DESTROY YOU!!! *Is engulfed in flame* 12:37 Yoko Littner ENOUGH OF THIS! I'VE DONE TOO MUCH BAD IN MY LIFE!!!! 12:37 Prototype Trickster X:*Is still on the ground in pain* Son of a bitch that hurt....and what the hell *Looks at all the people changing eye colors* 12:37 Yoko Littner Yoko: JUST STOP!!!! 12:37 Sgt D Grif *Dark Ellora continues to shoot a beam into Ellora, draining her* 12:37 Marquis-B589 I'm sick of having my friends die! *Wings glow red* 12:37 Yoko Littner Yoko: GRAAAH! *Starts Choking Dark Ellora* 12:37 Commander Church *Stands up, engulfed in bright red fire* 12:38 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-JUST DIE!! *Charges at dark ellora* 12:38 Sgt D Grif Dark Ellora: What the fu- *the beam is interrupted as Ellora falls to the ground* 12:38 Yoko Littner *Lays there lifeless* 12:38 Commander Church *shoots a giant stream of flame at dark Ellora as well* 12:38 Yoko Littner Yoko: I EVEN KILLED MY OWN SELF!!! *Starts breaking her vains in her neck from choking her* Yoko: I KILLED CAROL I KILLED EVO I KILLED MAR I KILLED MYSELF! Yoko: I KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS!!! 12:39 Marquis-B589 ( Wait you've killed me O_o 12:39 Yoko Littner ( Evil Verse has 12:39 Sgt D Grif *Ellora slowly crawls to Grif's corpse* I'm sorry Grif... I'm sorry I wasn't good enough... *Ellora dissolves into his corpse* Dark Ellora: *screams in anger and becomes engaged in dark purple flames* 12:39 Commander Church (*pokerface* (*says nothing* 12:39 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei- i won't forgive you...YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! *Aims Cannon at dark ellora* 12:39 Yoko Littner Yoko: I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE ANGRY! *Continues Choking Dark Ellora* 12:40 Commander Church *grBs sword Mari* 12:40 Sgt D Grif H-hhey du-dumbass... *I slowly get up, barely formed correctly and burning* Looks like you f-fucked up... 12:40 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-Father..i need your energy... Do it... *She nods and starts to form a Hell tomahawk attack* 12:40 Commander Church FLAME RESONANCE! *my flame surrounding me turns blue, and slowly grows larger and larger* 12:41 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Stabs Dark Ellora and splits her in half* 12:41 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-*At yoko* Get out of the way!! 12:41 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Tears her into bits with my bare hands* 12:41 Sgt D Grif Dark Ellora: How was I stopped by these... these mortals? 12:41 Marquis-B589 *She's about to fire her attack* 12:41 Yoko Littner Yoko: DO IT!!!! 12:41 Commander Church PHEONIX BLAZE!! *Sends. Tidal wave of blue fire at the halves* 12:42 Sgt D Grif Dark Ellora: *slowly tries to form a fireball* 12:42 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Rips her hand off* 12:42 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-*Fires the Hell's tomahawk,combining with the pheonix blade* 12:42 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Catches the Tidal wave and shoves it down her throat* 12:42 Sgt D Grif Dark Ellora: nottt ennoughhhh *starts to melt away* 12:42 Commander Church (BADASS 12:42 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Takes the Tomahawk and starts cutting her away* Yoko: *Then slashes her with it and leaves it there* 12:43 Commander Church *shoots more fire for yoko to kill her with* 12:43 Sgt D Grif *Dark Ellora turns into a cloud of flames and flies upward before exploding* 12:43 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Walking away* 12:43 Commander Church (Nvm 12:43 Sgt D Grif Ellora: *floating over my body* G-guys? 12:43 Marquis-B589 *Grabs my chest and goes with the others* 12:43 Sgt D Grif Ellora: I-I... I'm sorry... 12:43 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Falls on my knees and looks at Yoko* 12:43 Commander Church *turns and silently looks at ellora* 12:44 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Starts crying* I..I'm sorry! 12:44 Sgt D Grif Ellora: There isn't enough energy for the two of us *looks at Grif* 12:44 Commander Church *my flames slowly shrink and go away; my eyes to back to normal* 12:44 Sgt D Grif Ellora: It was nice to meet you all *flies into Grif* 12:44 Yoko Littner Yoko: I..I'm sorry Yoko....I had to do it..... 12:44 Marquis-B589 mei mei-Ellora wait! 12:44 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Looks at the Katana I killed her with* 12:45 Sgt D Grif *Ellora's Voice* I have to... I can't keep us b-both alive.... 12:45 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei- Please...don't go...your the only friend i've ever had... 12:45 Commander Church *walks over to yoko* 12:45 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....GRAAH! * Incinerates the Katana in my hands* Yoko: *Crying* I regret everything!!! Yoko: *Runs over to Marq* P...please...KILL ME!!!! 12:46 Sgt D Grif Grif: Y-yoko.... 12:46 Marquis-B589 *Forms fist*...i can't... 12:46 Commander Church Yoko... 12:46 Yoko Littner Yoko: PLEASE!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!! 12:46 Marquis-B589 *Slaps her* 12:46 Sgt D Grif Y-yoko, stop it... 12:46 Yoko Littner Yoko: .... 12:46 Marquis-B589 Get.Ahold of your self.... 12:46 Sgt D Grif You may have fucked up in the past... but don't... 12:46 Commander Church Don't say that Yoko 12:47 Sgt D Grif Don't have Ellora's sacrifice be for nothing... 12:47 Marquis-B589 Even if you did fuck up....Don't let anyones death go in vain.... 12:47 Commander Church I think what you just did...redeemed any wrongdoings 12:47 Sgt D Grif *I fall over as my legs haven't formed all the way yet* 12:47 Yoko Littner Yoko: I killed the girl that cared for you most Grif..... Yoko: ...I killed everyone I cared for.... 12:47 Sgt D Grif Well you're her... mostly 12:47 Yoko Littner Yoko: I...I'm gonna surrender myself in Evil Verse..... 12:48 Sgt D Grif No, don't 12:48 Marquis-B589 Don't 12:48 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Teleports to Evil Verse* 12:48 Prototype Trickster X:*Hiding behind one of the trees* Damn sexy she-demon...*Shrugs* 12:48 Sgt D Grif S-someone want to fucking drag her ass back here? 12:48 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....I give up....you hear me? I GIVE UP!!! 12:48 Marquis-B589 I'll go after her....you guys watch over grif 12:48 Sgt D Grif Marq, bring them with you I'll be fine... 12:48 Marquis-B589 No,i've had it... 12:48 Sgt D Grif *catches on fire* 12:48 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Gets cuffed by UNSC and walk into a Pelican* 12:48 Sgt D Grif Ok maybe not so fine... 12:48 Marquis-B589 *Phases out* 12:48 Commander Church *eyes go red again* I'm not losing another one 12:49 Sgt D Grif Church... can you put me out please? 12:49 Yoko Littner Soldier: You have destroyed everything....you will pay your actions by death.... 12:49 Commander Church *absorbs the flame* 12:49 Yoko Littner Yoko: I deserve it..... 12:49 Marquis-B589 *Next thing yoko hears is the soldiers being knocked out* Your still alive aren't you? 12:49 Commander Church *is there too* 12:49 Sgt D Grif *Evil Girf* Marq! Marq! Can you hear me through this thing? 12:50 Yoko Littner Yoko: Don't do this Marq..... Yoko: I have to surrender myself....I have to..... 12:50 Commander Church Yoko, quit talking like that 12:50 Marquis-B589 *Takes her hand* I'm sick of it all...i'm sick of watching my friends die... *Lowers head abit,tears forming* 12:50 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: Our Grif exploded in a fireball and some dark creature absorbed him 12:50 Yoko Littner Yoko: I feel more grief then you do..... 12:51 Marquis-B589 Do you...i watched my former love die infront of me...do you know how that feels? 12:51 Yoko Littner Yoko: I do..... 12:51 Commander Church And I have watched countless perish in front of me; we understand how you feel 12:51 Yoko Littner Yoko: I killed everyone I loved......because I was assigned to....All I did was listen to orders... 12:51 Sgt D Grif (no mourning for Evil Grif ) 12:52 Marquis-B589 You can still change.... 12:52 Commander Church Yoko, that was My life at one point too 12:52 Yoko Littner Yoko: NO! I can't! 12:52 Commander Church more or less YES YOU CAN 12:52 Marquis-B589 Yes you can....if your still alive,life is still worth living... 12:52 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: Fucking snap out of it! My Grif's dead now, but there's still one of them left. And YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET MY BROTHER'S DEATH BE IN VAIN! 12:52 Yoko Littner Yoko: Don't you see? .......I destroyed Earth....*Pointing down at the Earth* 12:53 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: Then they way you can make up for all that death is by changing 12:53 Marquis-B589 ( When did that happened >.< 12:53 Yoko Littner Yoko: NO ITS NOT! *Grabs Pistol and aims it at my own head* 12:53 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: If you kill yourself, all that death was in vain. Prototype Trickster has left the chat. 12:53 Yoko Littner Yoko: I might aswell pull this trigger and go to hell now..... Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. 12:53 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: Let ONE single piece of good come out of this. 12:53 Marquis-B589 *Grabs her hand* Don;t... 12:54 Yoko Littner Yoko: THESE DEATHS ALREADY AND HAVE BEEN IN VAIN! 12:54 Sgt D Grif Girf: Don't make it one more. 12:54 Yoko Littner Yoko: Forget me....for no one has cared for me.....*Pulls trigger* 12:54 Marquis-B589 *The gun clicks* 12:54 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....Damn it 12:54 Marquis-B589 *grabs it away from her* Safety was on... 12:54 Commander Church YOKO, quit TALKIN LIKE THAT! *is engulfed in rage flame again* You are worth havin life, no matter what you have done; you CAN CHANGE 12:54 Marquis-B589 *Crushes t* 12:54 Sgt D Grif Girf: someone missing their ammo *is holding a clip* 12:55 Yoko Littner Yoko: .... 12:55 Commander Church IF I LIFELESS KILLING MACHINE LIKE ME COULD DO IT, SO CAN YOU *slowly starts to calm down* 12:55 Yoko Littner ( Not helping Church XD 12:55 Commander Church (Meh 12:55 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Looking at something Yoko gave me* 12:55 Marquis-B589 If you have no reason to live...then find one...i've had it with all...i don't want anyone else to die... 12:56 Yoko Littner Yoko: ...She was the only one that cared for me......And I betrayed her...... ( I'm starting to tear up from this epic Drama XD 12:56 Marquis-B589 ( lol Who said no one else cared for you? 12:56 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Tearing up* 12:56 Commander Church (*inspirational music plays* you can change, just believe.... *more cheesy lyrics that don't help* 12:56 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: There's still one Grif left... and right now he's just lost Yoko and his spirit thing... 12:56 Commander Church ( 12:57 Prototype Trickster ( Church's emotional speech sounds like a infomecial, If I can do it in 3 easy steps then so can you! *Points at camera* ) 12:57 Yoko Littner Yoko: Everyone's said it....I don't deserve to live.... ( Quit with the cheesy talk 12:57 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: Then make yourself deserve it. 12:57 Commander Church I said the opposite... (Fine :3 12:57 Yoko Littner Yoko: How can I? I....I killed everyone.... Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. 12:58 Sgt D Grif Girf: Come to our universe. 12:58 Yoko Littner *Appears behind Yoko* You didn't. Yoko: ....Y...Yoko? 12:58 Commander Church Not everyone; there are so many lives you DIDN'T end Marquis-B589 has left the chat. 12:58 Yoko Littner *Smiling* 12:58 Commander Church >_> YOKO?! 12:58 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....*Hugs her* *Fades away when she tries to hug me* 12:59 Commander Church Ghost? 12:59 Yoko Littner Yoko: ...*Looks down* 12:59 Sgt D Grif Gavin (over com): Um guys, Grif isn't doing too good... Marquis-B589 has joined the chat. 12:59 Commander Church That reminds me of that time with carol... 12:59 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....These actions....they'll haunt me forever.... 12:59 Sgt D Grif Grif (also over com): Leave them the fu---ARGHHHHH 12:59 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-*Starts to heal him* 1:00 Yoko Littner Yoko: ....Bye everyone 1:00 Marquis-B589 ( Fucking lag sorry >.> 1:00 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Closes eyes and jumps out the Pelican* 1:00 Commander Church I made a new body from DNA, then the ghost took it over and all was good... 1:00 Sgt D Grif Yoko! Get your ass ove-arghhh 1:00 Marquis-B589 Yoko..what are you doing? 1:00 Commander Church guess I can't do that now can I? 1:00 Marquis-B589 Damn! *Jumps after her* 1:00 Sgt D Grif Girf: Fucking catch her! 1:00 Marquis-B589 *Forms wings and grabs her* 1:00 Commander Church *jumps* 1:00 Marquis-B589 I'm not going to let you end your life! 1:01 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Teleports away* 1:01 Marquis-B589 *Eyes glow crimson* Damn it! Don't do this! 1:01 Yoko Littner Yoko: Too Late for that *Lands and dies* 1:01 Commander Church *jetpacks down to her* NO! 1:02 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Stares blankly at the sky* *dead* 1:02 Commander Church *smashes into the ground; does not move* 1:02 Sgt D Grif Gavin (com): Guys, Grif's melting again... 1:02 Commander Church No... COMMA: GAVIN Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. 1:02 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-Gavin...leave them alone..something bad happened... 1:02 Commander Church The FUCK UP 1:03 Prototype Trickster X:*Watching what Grif's going though* And the shit I will never unsee begins... 1:03 Sgt D Grif *I continue to melt away like when Ellora was absorbing me* 1:03 Yoko Littner *Wakes up* ...Huh? 1:03 Commander Church *remember; I have no helmet so you can see my emotions* 1:03 Yoko Littner *Looks at hands* I...I'm alive? 1:03 Commander Church *a tear forms* 1:03 Yoko Littner *COMs* What happened? 1:03 Sgt D Grif Grif (over com): Hey guys... I might need a little help here... 1:03 Marquis-B589 What the... 1:03 Sgt D Grif The idiot might be right... 1:03 Commander Church *falls to the ground* 1:03 Marquis-B589 Yoko!? is that you???? 1:04 Commander Church TOO MUCH DEATH! 1:04 Yoko Littner *COMs* Yeah.... Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. 1:04 Yoko Littner *Teleports to them* What happ..... Y...Yoko? 1:04 Commander Church *Starts going a little crazy from grief and anger and such* 1:04 Marquis-B589 *lowers head* we couldn't stop her... Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. 1:04 Marquis-B589 I'm sorry... 1:04 Yoko Littner S...she...gave her life.......t...to...save me.... 1:04 Marquis-B589 *Looks away in sadness* I'm sorry... 1:05 Sgt D Grif Grif (com): *screaming in pain still* 1:05 Commander Church *does not notice Yoko* 1:05 Yoko Littner ....*Forms a fist in hand and blood starts dripping out* Bug2buga has joined the chat. 1:05 Yoko Littner (Don't intterupt please 1:05 Sgt D Grif *faintly over com* Ellora: Marq we have a problem 1:06 Yoko Littner *Teleports away to Grif* 1:06 Sgt D Grif Ellora: He won't let me go... 1:06 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-*Hears ellora's voice* Ellora??? 1:06 Yoko Littner *Holding Revive Rock* 1:06 Commander Church *looks up* WHY CAN'T I SAVE ANYONE?!?!? 1:06 Marquis-B589 i'm coming...*Phases out* 1:06 Sgt D Grif Ellora: That's not going to work, Yoko 1:06 Yoko Littner Move I know it won't..... 1:06 Sgt D Grif Ellora: Grif needs to absorb me before he dies... and he keeps trying to keep me alive... 1:07 Yoko Littner But this will *Uses Revive rock to absorb energy from me* *Then hits Grif with it* 1:07 Sgt D Grif Ellora: No! You're not immortal, your energy won't last. 1:07 Yoko Littner *Falls on the floor panting* It...It'll help. Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. 1:07 Sgt D Grif Grif: Ellora, you fucking idiot, just save yourself... 1:07 Yoko Littner Grif....please....live 1:08 Commander Church (When you all finish that, I'll becollapsed on the ground; come get me when you are done 1:08 Marquis-B589 ( Ninja your ghosting 1:08 Sgt D Grif Grif: I brought Ellora into this world... 1:08 Marquis-B589 *A small energy ball hovers over yoko* 1:08 Yoko Littner B....but Grif.....I...I love you.... 1:08 Sgt D Grif Ellora: I'm part of you dummy, nothing more... 1:09 Marquis-B589 Hey yoko..if possible take my energy 1:09 Commander Church (Brb 1:09 Yoko Littner I don't think I can... *Panting* Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. 1:10 Marquis-B589 (wb 1:10 Sgt D Grif Grif: Ellora... you don't have to... 1:10 Commander Church (K 1:10 Marquis-B589 Hey,if theres anything we can do to save him 1:10 Sgt D Grif Ellora: You made Girf... he's doing alright...ish. No need to keep more us hanging around 1:10 Commander Church *walks up to you guys* 1:11 Yoko Littner Use it on Grif... 1:11 Marquis-B589 *Nods and forms a small energy ball* 1:11 Sgt D Grif Grif: *sighs* I'm gonna regret this. *absorbs Ellora* 1:11 Yoko Littner *Panting* 1:11 Commander Church Grif, just take the damn energy; if I lose another friend I'll go insane Evodvi has joined the chat. 1:11 Marquis-B589 (wb 1:11 Commander Church *does not see yoko* 1:11 Evodvi pc of ahit took 30 minutes to log in) 1:12 Marquis-B589 Grif hold up! 1:12 Yoko Littner Yoko: *Staring down at Yoko* You'll be fine.... *Fades away* 1:12 Sgt D Grif *I reform and sit there staring blankly* 1:12 Marquis-B589 ( Never mind >.> ( Wait really it took that long??? 1:12 Yoko Littner (Yoko (Evil Verse) died, Ellora died, it was quite a dramatic moment 1:12 Evodvi (goddammit 1:12 Sgt D Grif (and evil grif died to) 1:12 Yoko Littner (Many died. 1:12 Commander Church Yoko's alive...? 1:13 Yoko Littner Yes.... 1:13 Commander Church *notices her* 1:13 Yoko Littner I could use some help *Panting* 1:13 Evodvi for what) 1:13 Sgt D Grif (Badass ellora was badass, and evil ellora was just bad) 1:13 Marquis-B589 *Helps her up* 1:13 Commander Church *hurries and helps* (Evo 1:13 Sgt D Grif *I continue to stare blankly* Ellora.. you shouldn't have... 1:13 Evodvi *goes help yoko withhealing 1:13 Yoko Littner (Yoko (Evil Verse) became depressed for stabbing me then killed herself to save me 1:13 Commander Church (you missed my badass flames 1:13 Evodvi (wtf 1:14 Yoko Littner Thanks... 1:14 Commander Church You're alive... *tears* 1:14 Yoko Littner *Looks up* *Quietly* Thanks....I'll always remember you.... 1:14 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei- Ellora..*lowers head in sadness* 1:15 Commander Church (Remember who? 1:15 Sgt D Grif M-marq? 1:15 Yoko Littner *Hugs Church* It's alright...I'm here.... 1:15 Marquis-B589 Yeah? 1:15 Yoko Littner (Yoko (Evil Verse) 1:15 Commander Church *gentle hug* 1:15 Sgt D Grif Why did you let me do it? Yoko Littner has left the chat. 1:15 Commander Church (K 1:15 Sgt D Grif This was my one chance to die. 1:15 Commander Church GOD DAMN IT 1:15 Sgt D Grif It's been 45,000 fucking years, Marq. 1:15 Evodvi T^T Im going to miss all the other uss 1:15 Marquis-B589 it wasn't me...it was ellora..she wanted to live...So did yoko 1:16 Commander Church (Grif 1:16 Prototype Trickster X:*Still hiding* What the hell did I just sit through..... 1:16 Marquis-B589 If you need me i'll be at my house...i'm sick of it all...*Wings appear and flies off* 1:16 Commander Church (I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF THAT EARLIER XD 1:16 Sgt D Grif Ellora was supposed to live her own life... 1:16 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-Dad wait....*she follows me* 1:17 Commander Church *Assumes I am hugging yoko until she comes back* *enjoys it :3* 1:18 Evodvi (doesnt work that way 1:18 Sgt D Grif Girf: Grif... you already succeeded in making a mortal. You don't remember it anymore but you made me. 1:18 Commander Church (Fuck 1:18 Evodvi (oh shutup u hugge her is what counts 1:18 Commander Church (Yeah... :3 1:19 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-*Catches up to me* dad...you alright? Yeah i'm fine...i'm just sick of it all... 1:19 Commander Church (Do we just wait? 1:19 Sgt D Grif Evil Girf: Well I'm here too, if that counts for anything... 1:19 Marquis-B589 Mei Mei-*lowers head* I'm sorry... It's okay...it's not your fault,Maybe if i was there i could have stopped them...this would have never happened. (gtg good night guys Marquis-B589 has left the chat. 1:20 Evodvi girf unless you can brin them back then youre.notmuch better alivenor dead 1:21 Sgt D Grif Th-there's got to be a way... to bring Ellora back... 1:21 Ultimate ninja master (am i allowed to join?...maybe we can pretend i was there from the begining or somthing.....im bored and need somthing to do) 1:21 Sgt D Grif The one thing I did right... gone.... 1:22 Evodvi (idk just dont fuck shit up 1:22 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:........*takes off hat in respect and lowers wolf ears* 1:23 Commander Church *sits down in grief* 1:23 Sgt D Grif *slowly gets up* 1:23 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:....should i say a prayer if it means anything? 1:23 Sgt D Grif Can your prayers bring her back? No. It's over. 1:24 Commander Church *stands up* 1:24 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:.........i guess your right....... Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. 1:24 Commander Church *has that look in his eyes like the chief at the end of Halo 4* I've seen enough death for one lifetime; too much 1:25 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:its moments like theese that make you feel helpless 1:25 Commander Church I need a break 1:25 Sgt D Grif Church You've had one lifetime 1:25 Commander Church Grif 1:25 Sgt D Grif I've had hundreds and hundreds of them to sit through 1:25 Commander Church Shut up 1:25 Sgt D Grif I don't even know who the fuck I am. 1:26 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:.......please dont start arguing guys this isnt the time..... 1:26 Prototype Trickster (Like some kind of bum armored Wolverine) 1:26 Sgt D Grif *pulls out a star map* Pick a place, any place, Grif... pick a name Grif, any name... 1:27 Commander Church You may have had to do that Grif, but that doesn't make everything we've seen nothing. End of discussion 1:27 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:ive experienced too much death myself....actually just 1......but it was enough to break me. ......because said person was a close friend 1:28 Sgt D Grif Well Church... How about you help me pick a new name... 1:28 Commander Church (Seeing as we are probably done, I'm gonna leave now (seeya guys; this was fun 1:28 Prototype Trickster (Aww bye!) 1:28 Commander Church Sure grif 1:28 Sgt D Grif (you don't want to help grif start his next life?) 1:29 Commander Church (I can't see the screen when I type Lets think 1:29 Sgt D Grif You see Church, when I get to about this point, I pick a new name and a new place to live. 1:29 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:......*sighs*im gonna go home............i dont want you guys to see me cry! *runs away obviously crying* 1:29 Commander Church Dexter? (Troll I understand 1:30 Sgt D Grif Girf: No, Grif. This time was different. Girf: You made me this time. Your life as Grif isn't over quite yet. 1:31 Commander Church Hmm? 1:31 Sgt D Grif Girf: Barring any unfortunate circumstances, I have about 60 years left to me. So, until then, you are still Dexter Grif. 1:31 Commander Church ...make sense well probably all be gone by then as well That seems about right, then 1:32 Sgt D Grif Girf: Church, he doesn't remember it, but he finally found a way to be mortal. I'm him. 1:32 Ultimate ninja master (my character wont be :3...but he wont enjoy it) 1:32 Sgt D Grif Girf: Granted, I became a little insane in the process, but oh well 1:32 Commander Church I see... 1:33 Sgt D Grif Girf: Since he was able to make a mortal copy of himself, me, in this form, it's more than likely he can find solace in this form. 1:33 Commander Church I understand, girf 1:33 Sgt D Grif Girf: Unfortunately, his memories of this are a little fuzzy after 45,000 years of this shit. 1:33 Ultimate ninja master Ninja:......*is nearby crying against a tree*.....Thinks:its time's like these i wish i wasnt immortal! 1:34 Sgt D Grif Girf: *walks up to Grif* Ellora was nothing more than your own time capsule... but these people *points to everyone* they're the time capsule now. 1:34 Commander Church shut the hell up (XD 1:34 Sgt D Grif Girf: No offense. 1:34 Commander Church None taken Category:Blog posts